Te casarías conmigo I
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tatsuya desea mostrar es serio con Midorikawa antes de que su relación actual termine. Pasen y lean.
1. intro

**Aquí está un fanático de Tatsumido, espero que les guste, que me di cuenta siempre que escriban como pareja o peleando mucho y nada de matrimonio serio, okno, así que les traigo este tema que espero mar del agrado a los fanáticos de esta pareja.  
(ambientado en la temporada de ares)**

 _ **"Te casarías conmigo".**_

prologo

Tatsuya se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento, en sus 22 años jamás había tenido algo tan difícil en lo cual pensar, había logrado graduarse de la universidad apenas hace seis meses atrás y entran en el conglomerado Kira como el vicepresidente de esa gran compañía, había logrado tres negocios gratificantes para la compañía pero en ese momento por su mente solo había una cosa, ¿cómo pedirle a Midorikawa algo más formal? Tenían más de 8 años saliendo, prácticamente este se le confesó a Tatsuya en su último año de secundaria de una forma muy memorable pues este le regaló una caja de chocolates confitados con caramelo blanco y decorados con diseños de algún planeta o galaxia que él conociera, a él le había agradado no solo el regalo sino el detalle pese a su confesión un poco titubeante, algo como… 

-Tatsuya, aun con miedo a tu rechazo o que no me hables más, yo, quiero confesar he hecho este chocolate para ti, porque… me gustas, no como amigo… sino... ¡te amo, Tatsuya!- 

Aun recordaba su cara roja y como casi me gritó su "te amo "a la cara, aunque no negaba sentirse igual, desde ese 14 de febrero teníamos una relación la cual se hacía más fuerte cada año.


	2. cap1

**Aquí el capítulo uno, espero sea dela grado iba a hacer un oneshot pero me decidí a hacerlo un poco más extenso, espero les guste el fic.**

 **Cap. 1**

Salí de mi oficina para irme a casa, al dirigirme a la oficina de mi hermano y adentrarme en esta vi a Hiroto tomando la cara de Midorikawa intentando acercarse a este, si no supiera qué clase de relación tenían juro me podría celoso más por que trabajan juntos…

-¡Tatsuya!- mirando le y alejarse de Hiroto-

-rayos, salvado por hoy-

-¿cómo que por hoy?- hablaba Tatsuya tras el comentario de Hiroto-

-Tatsuya, ayúdame sí, creo tengo algo en mi ojo-

-¿no es excusa para que te bese?-

-eres igual a tu hermano, olvídalo iré al baño, no te vayas sin mí-

En ese momento él salió de la oficina y mire a Hiroto tomar sus cosas pues era hora de salir de trabajo.

-¿celoso?-

-no, ¿debería estarlo?-

-quizás, antes de olvidarlo nuestro padre quiere vayas a casa, así que no te distraigas y ve a verlo-

-¿tu avisando?, debe ser malo-

-tan agradable, comprendo por qué estas con alguien tan molesto, son tan idénticos, bien me voy

-nos vemos más tarde entonces-

Hiroto salió de su oficina con un pequeño portafolio y sacó, salí después para esperar a Midorikawa y ver éste cerrar su oficina, mientras Hiroto se iba por el ascensor espere en la silla frente al escritorio de Midorikawa mirando por el lugar hasta notar su móvil dentro de una gaveta y comencé a verlo lo cual no duró mucho tiempo, tarde más en desbloquearlo que él llegara.

-¿revisando mis propiedades?- mirando desde otro lado del escritorio-

-no, ¿creo lo escuche sonar?-

-vaya,... -acercándose tomando su saco y móvil- es hora de irme, si no necesita algo Kira san debo irme mi taxi me espera, además noto mi jefe se fue así que debo aprovechar escapar de aquí-

-nos vemos mañana entonces-

Mire a Midorikawa irse y después ir tras él entrando al ascensor. En la oficina manteníamos una relación jefe / empleado, aunque dentro de nuestras oficinas ya fuera hostigado laboral o alguna burla de Hiroto quien es su jefe o donde podamos tomar por lo menos unos minutos para nosotros aunque era más romper la formalidad entre ambos. Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio mientras él revisaba su móvil, tras llegar al estacionamiento camine al automóvil y este iba tras de mí al escuchar tenía una llamada.

-bueno, Kira-san...claro, recién salgo de mi oficina, ¿sus hijos?, ellos ya se fueron a casa… por supuesto lo veré puntual mañana, claro no se preocupe-

Tras colgar estaba del otro lado del automóvil dispuesto a entrar en este pues durante el almuerzo le había prometido llevarlo a casa.

-¿quién era?-

-el trabajo, pero eso no debería importarle a usted-

-lo hace, soy tu trabajo-

-no, es hermano menor de mi trabajo, perdone no le vea por igual-

-¿quieres irte a pie?-

-¡claro!-

-entra al automóvil-

Tras entrar ambos en el automóvil él se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y de la misma manera yo, encendí el automóvil y conduje fuera del estacionamiento para ir a casa de Midorikawa en ese momento.

-¿no me dirás? -mirando al frente-

-qué te crees, no eres mi padre-

-creí era tu novio-

-vaya eso fue un golpe bajo, era tu padre creo quiere buscarte esposa, ¿debería sabotearlo?-mirando a este-

-¿eso es verdad?, ¡qué alegría esté preocupado así!-

-me encargaré primero de matarte antes-

-también te amo-

Después el cambio el tema y aunque no era muy lejos se quedó dormido en el respaldo del copiloto. Llega a su casa, aparque el automóvil al frente de su casa y una vez apague el automóvil le desperté para que bajáramos, un poco adormilado pero salimos del automóvil y caminamos a su caso para adentrarnos en esta, el entro primero tras abrir la puerta y fue a la parte de arriba sin demorar, me quedaría solo un poco antes de ir a casa de mi padre, me dirigí a la cocina y decidí tomar un trago, además aún tenía algo en mente, ser más serio en esta relación con Midorikawa, no vivíamos juntos pues para no crear sospechas él vivía en la casa donde había comenzado a vivir desde la universidad con dos compañeros que ya no estaban con él, esos éramos Hiroto y yo, ambos tras la graduación regresamos a la mansión Kira y aunque en ocasiones vengo a quedarme pareciera solo lo busco como un hotel, cama y comida recibiendo un poco de desahogo y no era así, realmente amo a Midorikawa, comencé a pensar en esto tras la última vez que dormimos juntos pues por una llamada repentina tuve que irme casi a mitad de la noche tras tener una buena velada, dejándole cuando comenzábamos a ponernos melosos y él iba a decirme seguro lo mucho que me amaba o por lo menos yo a él lo iba a hacer ….

-vaya, debo ir a casa, perdona -mirando el móvil que recién había sonado-

-¿realmente debes hacerlo?-

-parece importante, si no voy además seguro me llamaran toda la noche-

-supongo tienes prioridades-

admito que escucharlo decir eso mientras estaba dentro de la cama desnudo y yo verlo desde un lado de la cama colocándome la ropa sentí que lo tenía junto a mí solo para acostarme con él, como si fuera un amante solamente y era mi novio, aunque no siempre lo repetía. Tome un vaso de vidrio para tomar de la reserva de el una botella de vino y servirme un poco para dar un par de sorbos cuando mi móvil sonó dentro de mi saco, tras revisarlo solo suspire y escuche a Midorikawa entrar en la cocina quien había dejado su ropa de trabajo y se había colocado ropa deportiva y dejado una coleta por detrás de su cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa para verlo después como esta se borraba…

-sabes Osamu me mando un poco de carne de primera hace un par de días, ya que has venido debería cocinarla para ambos y acompañarla con un buen vino mientras….-

-Perdona, se prometí vendría a tu casa, pero...-

-debes ir a casa, ¿no es verdad?-

-iré y regresaré, así que espérame-

-no, está bien, seguro no podrás, déjalo, además debí dejar esa carne a fuera para descongelarla y sería tonto cocinarla, ve a casa y gracias por traerme-

-te veo mañana-

Aunque me acerque y bese su frente pude notar el desviaba la mirada y después sonreía para mi deseándome un buen viaje y vernos en el trabajo, me acompañó hasta la puerta para una vez que fui y me subí nuevamente al automóvil para irme le vi entrar en casa, seguro me odiaba, vaya supongo había pensado en mí pues aunque había dicho aquejo note en el fregadero aquella carne, vaya seguro estaría molesto. Tras conducir por un rato llegue a la mansión Kira, tras cruzar la reja y llegar frente a casa dejé el automóvil y me adentre en la mansión, una vez fui recibido una de las sirvientas dijo mi padre me esperaba en el comedor, al llegar estaba el junto a Hiroto y Hitomiko.

-Tatsuya, llegas tarde a casa-

-perdona padre-

-está bien, Hiroto a dicho acompañaste a Midorikawa-kun a casa, eres un buen amigo pero no olvides que debe ser primero-

-sí, perdona-

Para mi claro era Midorikawa, a diferencia de mi padre mis hermanos mayores sabían lo mío con Midorikawa aunque Hitomiko a un comienzo se opuso término aceptado al ver realmente quería estar con él y Hiroto, bueno prácticamente escuchó la confesión de Midorikawa y tras aceptarlo este tomo aquellos chocolates a cambio de su silencio aunque jamás tomó ventaja de eso. aquella cena con mi familia fue agradable seguro la comida casera de Midorikawa era mejor, tras la cena nuestro padre habló con los tres sobre el negocio familiar él se retiraría solo un par de años más y quería dejar claro los negocios familiares a Hitomiko y a mí por igual el hospital del grupo Kira y el orfanato a Hitomiko que practicante era la vida de ella y a Hiroto y nuevamente a mí un porcentaje del conglomerado a él le dejaría el 50% de las acciones de la compañía Kira y a mí el 25% de las acciones a mí, el otro restante era suyo hasta el día que él falleciera. No sé cuánto tiempo paso de esta conversación pero al ver el reloj me percate era más de media noche, sería tonto irme ahora, el seguro estaría durmiendo.


	3. cap 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, lamento la tardanza digamos se borró pese que ya termine el 3er** **capítulo** **, sin más espero sea del agrado.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, después de leer y escribir en el trabajo, baje las escaleras mirando a mi padre junto a Midorikawa en la puerta de entrada de la mansión, escuche solo un poco la conversación de ellos hasta ser notado por mi padre quien giro a verme ...

-dejo todo en tus manos-

-claro, no se preocupe y muchas gracias, prometo no defraudar su confianza-

-eso espero, bien…, Tatsuya- mirando a este- buen día ... ya sé por qué no queda Midorikawa-kun al desayuno, ambos después se pueden ir a la oficina-

-Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo planos-

-es una pena-

-me retiró, con permiso-

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

-dime Tatsuya, ¿ventas ya con alguien ?, seguro, durante la universidad, conociste a alguien o fuiste muy popular-

-no, a decir verdad mi tiempo solo era para estudiar como ahora para el trabajo, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas-

-bien escucharlo, quiero conozcas a alguien en un par de días-

-¿Conocer? -Sorprendido-

-el trabajo no lo es todo hijo, aún eres joven para tener solo como meta el trabajo, de vez en cuando diviértete-

-A mí, a decir verdad, mentí… me gusta alguien y no busco a nadie más por ahora-

-¿Delerio, como se llama?

-¿El ?, bueno-

-espero no estés buscando excusas, si te gusta o sales con alguien espero saberlo, si es mentira es mejor decirme, regresando al tema, te presentare a esa persona este fin de semana, espero no olvides venir a la cena familiar-

-bien

No pude decir más, Hiroto entró en el comedor, porque no podía decir simplemente salía con Midorikawa y lo amaba, vaya no podía ser honesto con mi padre seguro lo defraudará al saber que su hijo a quien adoptó para apoyar a Hiroto preferencia a un chico que a una mujer. Fui al trabajo y todo el transcurso del día pensaba en Midorikawa hasta que Hiroto me invitó a ir con él esa tarde a comer. Tras llegar a un buen restaurante nos reunimos con Reina Yagami a alguien que conozco desde mi infancia, durante la comida ellos me confesaron una noticia que claramente les tenía felices pero era más notorio en Yagami.

-¿casarte?-

-le he propuesto matrimonio a Reina después de 5 años de estar juntos he decidido casarme con ella

-muchas felicidades a ambos

-Tatsuya, lamento romper tus ilusiones-decía mientras tomaba la mano de Hiroto-

-qué dices, dos rivales menos, brindo por su felicidad-

-que cruel-

-gracias Tatsuya- mencionaba Hiroto-

Esa comida fue agradable, ver a Hiroto y Reina tan felices era agradable, cuando regresamos a la oficina Hiroto me dijo como intuyendo pensaba en él había pedido dos días pues estaría trabajando para nuestro padre. Una vez en mi oficina solo pude pensar en él, tras llegar la noche decidí ir a verlo, tras conducir de la empresa a su casa detuve el automóvil y tras llamar a la puerta de espere, cuando estaba por llamarlo este llegó bajando de un automóvil con un maletín y dos carpetas gruesas. Tras bajar y verme solo se aproximó adentrándose en casa y yo tras de él cerrando la puerta yendo a su despacho que aquel lugar

-¿vienes de ver a mi padre?-

-que listo, como lo intuiste por el logo de la presa en las carpetas o por que el chofer de tu padre me ha traído-

-deja la ironía-

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a verte, supe has pedido días-

-reclamaras quiero vacaciones-

-no, te extraño así sea un día el que no pueda verte- abrasándole-

-si te dices, debo trabajar si ya terminaste puedes apartarte-

-Tan cruel, te compensare por lo de ayer si eso te molesto-

-¿Hay qué cosa no sé lo que dices?

-bien parece estarás evasivo, debo convencerte-

Me refiero a Midorero, sin poder contenerme, aunque no lo digamos, ni siquiera a lo largo ni a lo largo ni a lo largo ni al aire ni a lo largo ni a lo largo ni a lo largo ni a lo largo de la mano. poco este ambiente, desea mostrarle lo mucho que lo amo.


	4. Cap 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero sea del agrado./ lemmon/**

 **Capítulo 3**.

Lo recosté en la cama, cada beso y caricia la aceptaba, entre cada beso repetí lo amaba, avance más quitándole el saco y la camisa que tenía puesto, al tener su torso descubierto comencé a besar yendo más abajo y sacando su pantalón de vestir fui a su entrepierna pero me detuvo…

-basta, seguro estarás ocupado-

-sí, contigo, no tengo nada más importante que tu-

-pero yo si estoy ocupado, ¡no quiero!- apartando a Tatsuya, empujando un poco-

-claro que quieres, por eso me has seguido- riendo y jugar con uno de los mechones de Midorikawa-

-ya entendí, bien sírvete, pero después dejas de molestarme- acostándose y poner las manos abiertas de lado a lado en la cama-

-me gusta cuando te haces el difícil-

Seguí y deslice por completo el pantalón de Midorikawa sin que este pusiera resistencia, tome su ropa interior y las deslicé fuera mirándole completamente, comencé a hacerle una felación a la cual reaccionaba con algunos jadeos, mientras estaba en eso había chupado mis dedos y jugaba con su entrada para acostumbrarlo y darle más placer a su cuerpo y escucharlo más, él se corrió tras dar un gran jadeo y soltar su hombría dentro de mi boca….

-ya terminaste, ahora aparte-

-pero qué dices, mira tú bello sonrojo, no te dejare en paz-

tras limpiar un poco mi boca, me deshice de mi ropa y solo aflojando un poco el pantalón me fui encima de él para acomodar sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y tome mi miembro que estaba erguido y excitado como yo de ver su cuerpo reaccionado a mí, lo introduje poco a poco escuchado quejarse, le bese apasionadamente introduciendo mi lengua a su boca, él me tomaba de los brazos mientras lo embestía poco a poco hasta ir más rápido y escucharle jadear, era tan placentero tenerlo junto a mí, le repetía lo amaba, después de un momento de tanto frenesí termine corriéndome dentro de él y este entre nuestros vientres, me recosté para repetirlo un poco más, quería más de él. Tras algunas repeticiones salí de él y me dejé caer junto a su cuerpo, lo estaba besando cuando escuche mi móvil sonar y él se apartó de mí y mis besos….

-vaya, supongo debemos parar, que novedad-

-claro que no, déjame seguir besándote-

-no creo podamos seguir-

En el momento el móvil sonaba, solo suspire y lo tome junto al mueble de la cama para responder, mientras miraba a Midorikawa tomar su ropa e ir al baño. Era Hiroto quien quería arruinar mi noche solo diciendo quería saber dónde estaba pues se había enterado preguntaba por su asistente, tras decir no era nada que lo relaciona colgó, vaya forma de arruinarme el ambiente. deje el móvil a un lado y fui a buscar a Midorikawa dentro del baño quien terminaba de ponerse ropa limpia y solo me dedico una mirada para regresar a mirarse en el espejo y amarrar su cabello.

-imagine estarías en la tina esperándome-

-lo hare después de terminar mi trabajo, ya te divertiste supongo te iras ahora-

-vamos por quién me tomas-

-Tatsuya, es buen momento decirte algo aunque no el lugar-

-¿qué es?-

Me acerque a él para pegarle a mi pero él mantuvo su distancia y puso sus manos frente a mí cuerpo y bajo la mirada.

-terminemos ahora esto-

-¿qué cosa?-

-Tatsuya seamos honestos yo no quiero seguir haciendo esto cada que te veo-

-¿qué cosa, según tú?- alzando un poco la voz-

-pretender algo que ya termino hace tiempo, solo vienes aquí a hacer lo de hace un momento para salir de aquí y no verte por días o semanas, cuando lo haces solo es para comer o sexo,… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salimos?, ¿cenamos en casa?, ¿nos sentamos frente al televisor a ver una película? ¿O conversar de algo que no sea el trabajo?, no quiero esto, no deseo ser tu amante... o sentirme así contigo-

-¡pero que estupidez dices!, ¿¡que acaso no me has escuchado decirte que te amo!? ¡Me gustas no te dejaré aunque supliques!- alzando la voz-

-algo que se le puede decir fácilmente a quien sea,… a un amigo, hermano, tu familia o tu amante-

-vaya, yo que vine con la intención de pasar la noche contigo, pero veo no quieres, me iré si es lo que quieres, pero será mejor aclares tu mente por que no te dejare así suplique me aleje-

Me sentí molesto pero tras salir de ese lugar y acercarme a tomar mi ropa comprendí un poco su sentir, estaba por hacer lo que el mismo reclamaba, seguro estaba harto de esta situación, pero claro que me gustaba, ¿qué quería hiciera para demostrarlo?, podría vivir con él pero seguro mi padre se extrañaría de saber vivo con él otra vez como si fuéramos estudiantes. Me vestí y el salió del baño y me miró recargándose en el arco de la puerta de su habitación antes de salir de esta.

-ya te vas, Sera mejor te apresures-

-no lo haré, no escuchaste pasaré la noche contigo aunque tu no quieras, tranquilo quieres trabajar hazlo, no te molestare-

-que molesto-

El salió de la habitación pero no te había llorado, vaya tipo de persona que soy con él, mientras me quedaba en su habitación un momento recordé la noticia que mi Hiroto y Reina me habían dado, quizás eso debería hacer… pero no era problemas, quizás lo era la salud de mi padre, sería más fácil terminar con Midorikawa pero no quería, era una excusa para dejarlo.

al quedarme recostado en la cama termine durmiendo, no supe qué hora era ,así que tome el móvil y vi era más de las 2.00am de la mañana, no vi a Midorikawa así que salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras para buscarle encontrándolo en el despacho en medio de algunas hojas y sobre aquellas carpetas abiertas usándoles de almohadas, mire por encima y vi era la documentación de todos los negocios que los Kira tienen, ¿para qué quería él este tipo de cosas?, seguro mi padre esa mañana le había dado trabajo de más del que por si tenía con Hiroto, lo tomé en brazos y le lleve a su cama para dejarlo dormir sobre esta, era tan liviano, pese a sus 22 años era fácil de llevar. Le deje dormir pero antes de dejarlo y salir el despertó.

-¿por qué me mueves?, no ves tengo trabajo- sentándose a la orilla de la cama-

-yo te vi dormido-

-a diferencia tuya debo organizar eso antes de dos días-

-¿tan importante es?-

-lo es, si lo hago me deshago de ti-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no te dije antes tu padre te busca una prometida, en otras palabras busco a tu pareja y futura esposa-

-pues deberías negarte, tú eres mi pareja-

-¿lo soy?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-olvídalo, quédate si quieres, tengo trabajo-

El salió de su habitación y le seguí para verlo hacer su trabajo, me quede dentro de aquel lugar mirando, vaya por que nada era fácil. Al estar sentado en el sofá de aquel despacho me quede dormido. al día siguiente desperté y Midorikawa no estaba, mire ya había amanecido, observe el reloj de pulsera y ya era tarde, salí de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás para ir a casa, cambiarme e irme al trabajo, al llegar a la mansión me encontré con Midorikawa junto a mi padre.

-Tatsuya, ¿has estado fuera hasta ahora?-

-sí, estaba con un amigo-

-ya veo, me voy le propuesto a Midorikawa-kun conocer a alguien, prácticamente es como un hijo para mi así que tras convencerlo hoy irá una cita, vamos-

-sí, Kira san-

Mire a Midorikawa y mi padre salir, estaba sorprendido por lo que me dijo y que él ni me miró, así que eso quiere pero no le dejaría. Ese día estuve en el trabajo pero solo pensaba en él tras salir e ir a su casa él no estaba, no sé cuánto le espere y al llegar a la mansión Kira le vi en el comedor junto a mi padre y hermano.

-Tatsuya, llegas tarde a la cena

-lo siento

-tu hermano me ha dado una grata noticia esta tarde, ha decidido comprometerse con la señorita Yagami, no te parece una gran noticia-

-claro lo es-

-esperó escuchar lo mismo de ti pronto-

-sí, claro-

Me senté junto a Midorikawa y la cena fue agradable, después mi padre se retiró para seguir trabajando en su despacho llevándoselo con él y perder mi oportunidad de hablar. La noche avanzó y tras mirar la hora fui al despacho y él no estaba, ¿se habrá ido a esta hora? Una de las sirvientas al verme parado frente al despacho dijo casi como si supiera lo que buscaba que él había entrado en la cocina por un café, fui y le mire terminando de servirse una taza de café humeante.

-parece por fin podemos hablar-

-ya no me estoy relajando-

-deja de quejarte como si fueras un niño, ¿porque te has ido sin mí?-

-no soy tu niñera- mirándole y dar un sorbo a su café-

-pero si mi pareja-

-eso dices tú, ¿creí habíamos terminado ayer?-

-¡claro que no y dejarte el camino libre nunca!-

-tendré que cancelar mi cita-

-¿con quién te reuniste?-

-descuida y tranquiliza tus celos que me he reunido con un cliente-

-parecía mi padre te presentaría a una mujer-

-sí, un cliente de un banco, -suspirando- basta…. no peleare contigo me voy-

-¿a casa, tan noche?-

-tu padre me invitó a quedarme esta noche, quiero irme a dormir ahora-

-dicho así, ¿has terminado el trabajo?-

-¿mi trabajo?, si por eso vine por un café para relegarme e ir a dormir-

-vamos entonces a dormir

Tome ese café y junto a él para que no pusiera pretextos me lo lleve a mi habitación para que descansara junto a mi sin ninguna excusa, tras llegar lo hice pasar.

-termínate tú café y duerme aquí, tengo una cama muy grande para compartirle contigo-

-tengo donde ir-

-después de tu cama mi cama es el otro lugar donde puedes dormir-

-¿estás seguro de eso?-

-eso espero-

El termino su café con calma mientras buscaba una pijama para él, tenía una adicional así que se la ofrecí para que durmiera cómodamente, tras aceptar ese cambio y terminar su café fue a cambiarse saliendo del baño con una playera blanca y una pantalón liberó de color café y el cabello suelto.

-deje mi ropa sobre un cesto, está bien-

-claro, no hay problema-

-¿dormirás con esa ropa?-

-quieres duerma desnudo-

-¡sabes bien a qué me refiero!- gritando un poco con un notable sonrojar-

-tranquilo ya me cambio-

Me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, le deje un momento tras salir del baño con una pijama le mire dentro de las sabanas dormido, no me molesto en lo absoluto con solo verlo junto a mi esa noche era feliz, apague las luces y tras acostarme me pegue a su cuerpo para dormir abrazado a él.


	5. Cap 4

**Lamento la demora, espero les guste este capítulo, y no quiero decir es el último pero quizás de alguna forma pues dejare aquí este capítulo, esperen la próxima actualización aun así.**

 **Cap. 4**

Esto se estaba volviendo molesto, aunque ahora entendía su sentir, al despertar note él no estaba junto a mí, me levante, di un baño y tras terminar de arreglarme salí de mi habitación encontrándome con Hiroto.

-Tatsuya, ¿tienes algún plan hoy?-

-no, quizás pueda ver a….-

-cancela todo hoy iremos juntos a comer tras salir del trabajo-

Era sábado y solo trabajamos hasta las 3pm de la tarde, tras bajar juntos todos al comedor y probar el desayuno súper mi padre y Midorikawa habían salido desde temprano.

Fui a trabajar y solo ocupando el automóvil de Hiroto llegamos a la compañía, hice mi trabajo usualmente y solo tenía algo en la cabeza, solo estos tres días había notado ese muro que me separaba de él, seguro no importaba cuanto le repitiera lo amaba si no me quedaba con él ni yo terminaba de creerlo. Antes de salir decidí ir a un lugar no muy lejos en un taxi haría un corto viaje ida y vuelta tras comprar un regalo para él decidí regresar a la oficina. Tras salir del trabajo junto a Hiroto fuimos a un bar a tomar un poco, estuvimos en este por un momento aunque era un poco temprano para tomar aun así el tiempo pasó y mire ya era tarde, Hiroto miró su móvil y tras suspirar un poco se dirigió a mí.

-hora de ir a casa-

-¿tan pronto?-

-¿quieres quedarte?, bien pues ya me voy-

Salimos de aquel lugar, durante el viaje en el automóvil de regreso a casa intente comunicarme con Midorikawa pero ninguno mensaje era respondiendo y las llamadas menos, después de llegar iría por mi automóvil e iría a su casa, pero solo llegamos Hiroto me hizo seguirle a dentro pues me mostraría algo, tras entrar en la mansión seguimos hasta llegar al salón que esta tenía, al abrir la puerta recordé hasta ese momento qué día era ese.

-!Sorpresa!-

En este estaban mis amigos más cercanos con quienes no sólo he tenido una amistad sino incluso he crecido, el lugar estaba adornado acorde a una fiesta, comida, bebidas y música, mi cumpleaños era este día. El ir solo tras Midorikawa había hecho olvidara la fecha.

-esto, ¿cómo?…-

-pregunta después, vamos entrando-

Hiroto no dejó que hiciera preguntas y al entrar mis amigos me felicitaban en medio de risas y presentando sus regalos a mí, era muy agradable pero en ese lugar faltaba algo. En un momento de distracción salí para llamar por el móvil pero mire a mi padre y Midorikawa entrar en el despacho y me acerque escuchando un poco al ver la puerta un poco entreabierta.

-aquí tiene-

-esto…- tomando un sobre-

-no lo veas como un pago sino como un regalo, tómelo así como unas vacaciones invite a esa persona con quien sale actualmente-

-muchas gracias- sonriendo y aceptar el regalo de Seijirou-

-estoy seguro que Tatsuya estará feliz de saber esta fiesta es gracias a ti-

-yo solo he hecho mi trabajo, todo el crédito es de Kira-san-

-no discutamos eso, mientras él esté bien estoy seguro será algo positivo no solo para mí, no es verdad

-si-

-será mejor vaya a descansar, seguro deberá estar agotado por el trabajo extra que le he pedido estos días-

-no lo negaré, supongo aceptare ir a descansar-

-tome la habitación de huéspedes, no dejaría un amigo de mis hijos y un buen empleado se vaya así a casa y le ocurra un accidente que mis hijos seguro no perdonarían fácil a ser un buen amigo-

-con permiso entonces-

Mire a Midorikawa salir de ese despacho con aquel sobre y sacando su móvil dispuesto a hacer alguna llamada, me acerque y lo hice seguirme tras tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a mi habitación sin dejarlo hablar.

-¡alguien te ha dicho tienes una fuerza bruta, duele!- se quejaba-

-¿a quién estabas apunto de llamar?-

-¡a mi amante!-

Estaba molesto al oírlo pero tras mirar la pantalla de ese móvil mire era mi número de celular el que es estaba a punto de marcar, le mire y tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-feliz-

-mucho-

No dude y le bese, quería ser su amante y única pareja, lo amo hasta la locura, nos separamos de ese beso mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros.

-Tatsuya debo confesar algo-

-¿qué es?-

-yo le he dicho a tu padre de nuestra relación actual-

-¿qué dices?-

-confieso lo dije porque tu padre me ha cedido el 5% de los derechos de la compañía lo dije para que no creyera solo estoy tras de ti por tu fortuna además, estaba listo para renunciar a ese derecho como a ti pero…. tu padre ha, sido amable sin embargo-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-él dijo lo sospecha, algo le decía que no tenías ojos para nadie más, dijo que quizás le molestaba estuviera con un chico pero si era yo lo dejaba pasar, además sabía estarías en buenas manos y no te consentiría mucho-

\- ya veo, entonces, cierra los ojos un momento-

-¿intentarás algo? , no estoy de humor, estoy agotado-

-solo un momento-

El cerro los ojos y tome de dentro de mi saco un pequeño estuche blanco, lo abrí tomando la joya dentro de este y lo coloque en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, el abrió los ojos tres besar su mano.

-¿esto?

-cásate conmigo, no seas solo la persona que prepara una buena comida para mí, un amante que duerme juntos a mí, un colega de trabajo, un buen amigo, más que la persona que más amo se lo más importante y cásate conmigo, Ryuuji.

Sus ojos negros se cristalizaron y comenzó a llorar lo abracé y mencionó que lo que dijo antes de terminar era más una prueba para saber si lo amaba pese que a mi padre no miraba a mal este conmigo, tras verme salir pensando en que me fui lloro pero el verme aun en casa le hizo feliz, si estos días estuvo distante o parecía molesto es porque organizar una fiesta y trabajar con el abogado de mi padre no era fácil. Decidí dejarle dormir pero me tome del rostro y me acerco a él para besarme, tras ese beso…

-si me caso contigo ¿será serio?-

-seré mucho más de lo que soy ahora, es más me mudaré contigo-

-no confío en esas palabras, antes lo has dicho y no cumpliste-

-bien, comprueba lo-

Mi idea de regarlo no fue, termine sobre él, tras hacer el amor escuchando lo mucho que me amaba y era feliz conmigo este se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido, él no era de hacerlo y dormir, su energía le daba para más pero supongo esto demostraba lo agotado que estaba. Tras vestirme y arreglar mi ropa regrese a la fiesta recibiendo un par de reclamos pero no importaba, al terminar la fiesta me reúno con mi padre en el despacho.

-¿qué querías hablar?-

-antes no fui honesto pero lo seré ahora, Midorikawa me ha contado te ha dicho de nuestra relación, para ser honesto me gusta pero con tu condición de saludarte actual titubee en hablar, incluso aun creo has de estar desilusionado de mi-

-no negaré que me moleste pero tras ver a ese chico dispuesto a dejar todo por ti e irse lejos de ti, me hizo ver te ama, el dinero así como lo que él a logrado por sí mismo no importaba si tú eras feliz él lo sería y mencionó no lo decías por a mi salud y como reaccionaria, ver piensas en tu familia sobre tu pareja me hizo entender no te he dejado libertades por ellos si es el dejare salgan y no me opondré, claro solo el-

-descuida padre solo me siento de esta forma por él, nadie ha logrado me sienta así, me gustas las mujeres pero solo Midorikawa hace le mire-

-espero le dejen en paz un rato ha trabajado hasta el agotamiento, le mandare de vacaciones pero no me gustaría dejar a un buen empleado solo, creo deberías aconsejarle ir con alguien-

-lo haré-

-disfruta de esta fiesta que yo le pedí hacer para ti-

El salió y no pude seguir preguntando por qué no me había dicho así como él cederle parte de la compañía familiar. Ese día me la pase con mis amigos tras pensaba en él, quizás debería desde mañana mudarme con él y aprovechar sus vacaciones e irnos a casar el mismo día de su cumpleaños y hacer de estos días más que un cumpleaños sino nuestros aniversario.


End file.
